


A Place Where Everyone Accepts You

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [8]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gay Pride, M/M, Parade, Unaccepting Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor goes with Jude and his moms to a gay pride parade, much to the chagrin of his dad.  What will his dad do when he finds out that Connor went against his wishes, since he never actually forbid Connor from going.  And who will Connor find as an unlikely ally as he fights to stay at the parade with Jude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Connor stood staring at the various pieces of rainbow clothing laid out on his bed.  He took a deep breath.  Was he really going to do this?  His dad had been clear he didn’t want him going to the pride parade.  But Jude seemed so excited when he asked Connor to go with him and his moms. He just couldn’t say no. It was that voice Connor was hearing in his head now, so he shoved his clothes in his bag, tossing it over his shoulder and sprinting out of the house.

 

“Hey Connor!” Lena said cheerfully as she answered the door.

 

“Hi.” Connor mumbled, walking inside and heading straight for Jude’s room.

 

“Wonder what that was about?” Stef asked, having heard the exchange from the living room

 

“I really don’t know.  Maybe it has something to do with his dad. He couldn’t have been happy about Connor going with us.”  Lena mused.

 

“You think he even told him?” Stef said, giving Lena a questioning look.

 

“I hope he did.”  Lena sighed, but said nothing further.

 

 

“Wait you’re actually wearing that?” Connor exclaimed, staring the t-shirt Jude was wearing.   It was the shirt he had gotten Jude prior to the LGBTQ+ prom. _I’m Not Gay, But My Boyfriend Is_ it read.  Jude laughed at Connor’s reaction.

 

“Yeah it is.  But I hope that’s not what you’re wearing Connor.  I mean it _is_ a pride parade.  Shouldn’t you be wearing at least something rainbow?”  Jude questioned his boyfriend.

 

“You’re not wearing anything rainbow!” Connor argued.

 

“Yeah, but look at what the shirt says.” Jude shot back.

 

“Alright fine I’ll give you that. But no this is not what I’m wearing. Everything’s in here, I just gotta change.”  Connor replied, pointing to his bag.

 

“Wait did you not tell your dad again?” Jude inquired, recalling the LGBTQ+ prom they had gone to a few months ago.  Connor just nodded, leaving out the detail that his dad had actually told him not to go.  Jude gave Connor a raised eyebrow, but said nothing more, so Connor stepped into the bathroom to change. When he came back out, Jude doubled over in laughter.  Connor had managed to find a rainbow shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes, not to mention the rainbow flag that he was wearing over his shoulder like a cape.  Connor grinned at Jude.

 

“So?” he asked.  “How do I look now?”

 

“Trust me, you’ll blend right in.” Jude answered, still cackling.  He walked over to Connor, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Look at my proud, oh so homosexual boyfriend.  Crazy how far you’ve come, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Connor mumbled quietly, thinking about how his dad still wasn’t proud to have a gay son.  He looked at Connor’s sexuality like some dirty secret.

 

“Hey, Connor.  He’ll come around.  I promise.” Jude said, trying to comfort Connor. Outwardly, Connor nodded. Internally he thought _I’m not so sure about that_.  But he decided to put it aside, determined to enjoy the day with his boyfriend, and not let his dad, who wasn’t even there, ruin it.

 

They headed down the stairs, hand in hand, Jude still quietly chortling to himself over Connor’s outfit. Stef and Lena both began cackling as they viewed the two.  They were quite the odd pair, Jude with his shirt and Connor with his total rainbow look. But then again, they were always kind of an odd pair, Lena thought, but it worked.  Odd as it may be, they were perfect for each other. The last few months had proved that beyond any doubt.

 

“You don’t do anything half way, do you Connor?” Stef finally said, being the first to recover her voice.

 

“Nope!” Connor said, grinning.

 

“It’s actually one of my favorite things about him.” Jude commented.

 

“Aww, babe.”  Connor replied, resting his head on Jude’s shoulder for a moment.

 

“Alright, well we better get moving if we actually want to be able to see anything.” Lena said, breaking the spell of the moment. They all headed out to the car, Jude and Connor still tightly gripping each other’s hands.

 

 

“Okay boys, we trust that you’ll be able to handle yourselves. This isn’t that big so we’re not too worried about you.  Go ahead and do whatever you want, we’ll meet back here at the car at five.” Lena explained to the boys.

 

“Oh and call if you need anything and we’ll find you.” Stef added.  Jude smiled. A whole day, just him and his boyfriend at pride.  He could hold Connor’s hand; even kiss him without having to be scared.  It was going to be a perfect day.

 

“Come on Connor, let’s go find a spot to watch the parade.” Jude said, tugging on Connor’s arm. Connor grinned at his boyfriend’s eagerness, happily following him.  Along the way though, Connor spotted a familiar face, and apparently Jude did too, because he stopped, his grip tightening on Connor’s hand.  It was Mr. Pink Shirt, from the LGBTQ+ Prom (Connor didn’t remember his name, just the color of shirt he was wearing).  Connor remembered the things he had said, how he had trusted him and almost stupidly broken up with Jude.

 

“I’m gonna go talk to him for a second, Jude. I’ll be right back.” Connor said through gritted teeth.  He wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind.

 

“Okay, Connor.” Jude said cautiously. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” he warned Connor.

 

“No guarantees.” Connor muttered, not loud enough for Jude to hear.  The boy saw Connor coming, a smile forming on his face as he waved.

 

“Hey there!  Connor right?” he asked cheerfully.

 

“Yeah, look I’m not really here to chit-chat, I just had something I wanted to get off my chest.  That stuff you said at the prom, you thought you were doing me a favor, but honestly I almost broke up with him that night which would’ve been the worst mistake of my life.  So the next time you feel like giving somebody that kind of ‘advice’, why don’t you keep your mouth shut?  My boyfriend doesn’t have to label himself as anything.  He’s super gay for me, and that’s all that matters.” Connor said angrily, adding “Enjoy the parade,” before walking away.

 

“What was that about?” Jude asked Connor, seeing the anger written all over his face.

 

“Just wanted to tell him to stop giving advice. I almost broke up with you at the prom on his advice, as you can imagine how brilliant of advice that actually was.” Connor growled.

 

“Well you didn’t though, so that’s the important thing.” Jude said simply.

 

“Yeah, well I just hated how everyone there wanted to label you or tell me how that was a bad thing.  It wasn’t their place, and they were all dead wrong.” Connor answered.

 

“I really love you standing up for me Connor, but that’s all in the past.  Come on, let’s go enjoy the parade.” Jude placed a kiss on Connor’s cheek, taking back his hand and leading him away to watch the parade.

 

 

Connor was having a great time. The parade maybe wasn’t really all that special, but there was something amazing about being in a place where he felt 100% accepted, where he didn’t feel judged and he didn’t have to be scared.  But all of that was shattered in an instant

 

“Connor!” he heard a gruff voice from behind him. _Shit_. His dad.  What was he doing here? 

"Wait, dad how did you--"

"I came home from lunch and when I saw you weren't home, I knew that you were here.  Connor, what the hell?  I told you I didn’t want you coming to this.” Adam spat. Normally Connor would never have stood up to his dad, but something about being here gave him courage that he didn’t usually have.

 

“Yeah, but you never told me I couldn’t come. You just said you didn’t want me to.” Connor said calmly.

 

“Which you were supposed to know meant no, Connor! Now come on, we’re going.”

 

“No, dad, I’m not leaving.”  Connor answered, Jude squeezing his hand to support him.

 

“What did you say to me?”  Adam asked threateningly.

 

“Hey, man you got a problem?” Mr. Pink Shirt said, stepping in between Connor and his dad.  Adam angrily shoved his hands in his pockets, not in the mood for involving anyone else into the situation with his son.

 

“Alright, fine Connor, you can stay. But this isn’t over.” Adam growled, turning and walking away.

 

“Hey, um, thanks.” Connor murmured.

 

“No problem.  We gotta look out for each other, gurl.  No hard feelings?” he said, extending his hand.

 

“Yeah.” Connor said with a smile, returning the handshake.

 

“I’m really sorry about your dad, Connor.” Jude said softly.

 

“It’s alright, Jude.  I’m actually happy that I came here.  It feels so great to be in a place where everyone accepts you. I—I don’t get that very often.” Connor replied, placing his arm around Jude and leaning his head against Jude’s.

 

“Look, I’ll have my moms talk to him. You know, so you aren’t in so much trouble.”

 

“Thanks.” Connor mumbled, trying hard not to think about what would be ahead that night.


	2. Part Two

They tried to watch the parade after Connor’s dad showed up.  They really did. But Connor was too distracted by thinking about what he was going to have to deal with when he got home. And Jude was picking up on this, making it hard for him to focus on anything except trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

 

“Let’s go find moms,” he said after a while, it being obvious to Jude that it really wasn’t going to do them any good just to say there.

 

“But Jude, I thought you wanted to—“

 

“No Connor, I wanted to enjoy this with you. But you can’t because of your dad and I just want to help you feel better, okay?” Jude said, explaining why he wanted to go.

 

“I’m so sorry for ruining this day,” Connor mumbled into Jude’s shoulder, having scooted as close to him as he possibly could.

 

“Connor, look at me, you didn’t ruin this day. I’m with you, that already makes it a perfect day.  But if anyone ruined today, it was your dad.  I’m getting real tired of how he constantly bullies you about how you are and I think it’s time we—meaning moms and I—put a stop to it.” Jude said firmly, not accepting Connor’s apology because he didn’t need to be the one making it.  He slowly began guiding Connor away from the parade, pulling his phone out and dialing Stef.

 

“Hey love, what’s up?” Stef said cheerily, sounding like she and Lena were really enjoying themselves.  Jude hated to make them leave, but taking care of Connor was his priority right now.

 

“Connor’s dad showed up.  And he tried to bully Connor into leaving.” Jude said angrily. “We’re not really enjoying the parade anymore, and I wanted to talk to Connor’s dad with you guys. I’ve had enough of Connor’s dad bullying him and trying to make him ashamed of his sexuality.”

 

“Alright love, we’ll meet you at the car okay?” Stef sighed, before turning to Lena and motioning for her to follow.

 

“Connor’s dad found them.”  She said sadly.  They had seen Adam, but they had hoped that with the crowds, he wouldn’t be able to find Connor.

 

“So what are we going to do?” Lena asked.

 

“Talk to Adam.  I think we have to, this has gone on long enough.  Connor is part of our family now.  We need to look out for him.” Stef answered determinedly.

 

“How’s Connor holding up?”

 

“Jude didn’t say, but Jude seemed pretty upset.”

 

“Which means Connor’s probably very upset.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Lena sighed.  Adam’s apparent lack of progress had been bothering both of them for a while, but this kind of outburst was the last straw, for everyone. They arrived at the car, finding Jude and Connor already waiting for them.  Connor had his head buried into Jude’s chest as they sat on the ground next to the car.

 

“We’re going to handle this Connor, I promise.” Stef said softly, climbing into the car, considering the choice words she would have for Adam later.

 

 

Around 6:00, there was a honk from the Adams-Foster driveway, as Adam had come by to pick Connor up. Stef stepped out of the front door and walked over to the car, motioning for Adam to roll the window down.

 

“Adam, would you please come inside?” She said politely, trying to mask her obvious contempt.

 

“Would you mind explaining why?” Adam demanded.

 

“We need to talk, about our sons.” Stef replied tersely, before turning and walking back into the house, suggesting to Adam that this conversation was not an optional activity.  Adam huffed, stalking into the house behind her. _Who was_ she _to tell him about how he was raising_ his _son_? He stomped into the kitchen, finding not just Stef and Lena, but also Jude and Connor sitting there.

 

“What’s all this about?” Adam asked gruffly.

 

“We’re concerned about how the behavior you’ve been displaying towards your son.” Lena explained calmly.

 

“And how is that any of your business?” Adam replied hostilely.

 

“Because Connor is dating our son, which makes him our business.  And frankly we’re concerned about how Connor seems to be handle your attitude towards him.” Stef shot back, sounding almost as hostile as Adam.

 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking up, so why don’t you just shut up and leave me alone to handle _my_ son.”

 

“No Mr. Stevens I will not be quiet! I have just been watching for far too long!” Jude jumped up, shouting angrily.  “You haven’t said one positive thing to Connor about his sexuality since he came out!  He feels like you are ashamed of who he is!  You won’t even acknowledge our relationship to him!  You are literally trying to bully him back into the closet and I am done sitting idly by and letting you!”

 

“You’re lying to me.  If this is all true, why wouldn’t Connor tell me?” Adam said, his tone sounding less sure.

 

“Because Connor’s scared of you!” Jude screamed.

 

“Jude, love, you need to calm down.” Stef said softly, even though she felt arguably angrier than Jude.  This whole situation stank far too much of what happened between her and her own father.  “Why don’t you and Connor go up to your room?  Your mama and I can handle it from here.”

 

Jude stood up, throwing his arms around Connor and leading him away from the kitchen, his eyes shooting daggers at Adam. With Connor out of sight, Adam sat down, anger fading from his face.

 

“Is what Jude said really true?” He asked them quietly.

 

“I don’t know Adam, but Jude doesn’t usually lie.” Lena said, sensing her wife’s rage, and trying to give her a moment to cool down.  Adam seemed to be far more vulnerable without Connor there, reminding her a lot of the Adam she saw at the hospital.

 

“What are you finding so hard about this Adam?” Stef asked, her voice not angry, but her face showing it clearly.

 

“I just—I don’t really know.  I guess I just want to protect him and that—that would be easier to do if he was straight.” Adam said quietly.

 

“Well Adam, he’s not!” Stef snapped. “Connor does not think he is straight. Your job is to protect him, whatever he is.  Not try and turn him into what you want him to be so you can more easily protect him!”

 

“But I—“ Adam started to protest.

 

“Adam,” Lena said, calm in stark contrast in Stef. “Remember what I told you at the hospital?  Guess what, by your actions, you are pushing Connor to shut you out.  He never talks about Jude, or about what he likes anymore, does he?”  Adam nodded. “He doesn’t think you care, or he knows that you’ll say something negative.  So instead, he just doesn’t talk to you because it’s easier than you saying something to reject who he is.”

 

“I’m rejecting who he is?”

 

“Maybe not by your words, but by your actions, yes.”

 

 

Upstairs, Jude had turned on some music, turning it up as loud as he dared, not wanting Connor to hear what his dad might be saying.

 

“Um, Jude?”

 

“Yeah Connor?”

 

“Thanks for saying all that.  I—I don’t think I could’ve ever told my dad all that.” Connor said quietly.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Jude said, walking over to the bed where Connor was sitting.  “I’m just glad that now he knows.  Maybe it’ll change things.” he finished, pulling Connor into him.

 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Connor mumbled into Jude’s shirt.

 

“You don’t know.  Just give him a chance.”

 

“I’ve given him too many chances already. I just keep getting disappointed and hurt, Jude.  Maybe it’s just better if I don’t get my hopes up.”

 

“Please, just give me a chance? I’m sorry Connor.” came a voice from the doorway.  Connor looked up, seeing his dad standing there with red eyes, moisture still clinging to his cheeks. He had never seen his dad like this before.

 

“Dad I—are you really sorry?  Or is this just like all the other times when you’ve said sorry and nothing has changed?”

 

“I know I’ve really screwed up lately, but I just—it’s never been my intention to hurt you.  I just wanted to protect you and I guess I didn’t see that the way I tried to _was_ hurting you.” Adam spluttered, tears starting to fall anew. “Please forgive me?”

 

Connor looked at Jude, as if trying to figure out if this was a dream.  Jude just nodded, gently giving Connor a push towards his dad.

 

“I really love you bud.  I just want to have a chance to do this right. Please.” Adam implored, looking Connor in the eye as Connor cautiously approached him, trying to say with his eyes what his voice wasn’t adequately communicating.  Connor found what he was looking, and quickly took the last few steps, throwing his arms around his dad.

 

“I love you dad.”  He said, knowing now that his dad really meant what he said.

 

“Thank you.” Adam mouthed to Jude over Connor’s shoulder.  Jude smiled. He was pretty sure that now Connor had found a place where he was accepted, which had really been his hope for today all along.


End file.
